The Bruised Rose
by darkrae93
Summary: The first day back after the summer and the school is in full swing. A new student in Takashi and Honey's class has caught Takashi's eye. But what is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day on the campus of the prestigious Ouran High School. It was the first day after summer vacation had ended and everyone was getting situated. The infamous Host Club was up in their club room located in music Room 3, which for the time now said closed. The room was spacious and bright as sunlight filled the room from the windows. The tile floor was shining as light reflected off of it. The host club was sitting in the center of the room discussing plans for the year.

The club's "prince" was Tamaki, a flamboyant blonde boy who often had more energy than even he could handle. He was the princely type that the girls of the school loved.

Sitting beside him on the couch were the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. They were two red headed boys that often portrayed acts of forbidden love to entertain the ladies who found that irresistible. The two were little trouble makers who loved games.

On the couch across from them was a small boy with blonde hair who everyone knew as Honey though his real name was Mitsukuni. He looked like he was a little boy but he was actually the oldest of the group. He loved eating sweets and running around with his stuffed bunny. Sitting by his side was a tall mysterious boy with short black hair. His name was Takashi but everyone in the club referred to him a Mori. Mori was Honey's body guard of sorts, but really he was overall Honey's friend.

Sitting in a chair next to the couch where Mori and Honey sat was a boy with short black hair and thin black glasses who had his face hidden behind his computer as usual. His name was Kyouya. He was the brains of the club who did most of the planning.

Lastly was Haruhi. The only girl in the club yet few outside of the club knew it. Since her hair was so short, most people thought that she was a feminine boy and many girls found her cute, not knowing she was in fact a girl. She had joined the club after breaking a very valuable vase to work off the money. She decided to stay with the club even after she paid it off.

All seven members were wearing the boys' school uniform which consisted of black dress pants with black shoes. They also had white dress shirts with a dark blue tie. Lastly was a light blue dress coat that was kept buttoned leaving the tie and a small amount of the dress shirt visible.

"So how was your summer guys?" Haruhi asked trying to start a conversation.

"Good, went on a few business trips with my father…" Kyouya spoke from behind his computer.

"We helped mother in a few fashion shows and went on a few vacations." The twins spoke in unison.

"Mori and I went to the beach at father's beach house." Honey smiled and took a bite out of a piece of cake.

"I went with my father on a few trips, other than that I stayed around here." Tamaki smiled widely.

"I know, you were at my house almost every day Senpai…" Haruhi sighed. "Home room is going to start soon."

"We should get going. We will meet here after school. Be ready for our first meeting, we want it to be memorable to the new ladies!" Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi was rather excited to be starting her second year here but would never say nor show it.

The host club got up from their seats and exited the room. Haruhi and the twins were in the same home room just like last year so they walked together to their room numbered 145.

Mori and Honey walked to their homeroom and took their seats beside one another. The other students had already taken their seats and were waiting for the teacher to arrive and take attendance.

The two looked up as a thin girl with a soft pale complexion walked into the room. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes, the same color as the ocean. She walked passed them and took her seat in the back corner of the room. She was wearing the girl's uniform which was a long sleeved yellow dress with small white accents on the sleeves and the neck where there was also a small red ribbon tied in a bow.

"She's new" Honey smiled.

Mori simply nodded his response. He was not much of a talker so that added to his mysterious persona.

"She's really pretty too" Honey smiled at Mori who was still silent.

The teacher entered the room. He was a tall thin man with short brown hair and sharp facial features. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt under a black dress coat. He sat down at his desk in the front of the room. He picked up a piece of paper and began reading off names. Each student raised a hand saying present when their name was called.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" The teacher looked up.

"Here!" Honey bounced in his seat.

"Takashi Morinozuka?" The teacher read again.

Takashi spoke in a faint rough voice "Here."

The teacher kept reading names off the attendance list.

"Rei Oshiro?" The teacher read and the new girl raised her hand slightly and spoke fairly softly. "Here sir" She brought her hand back down.

The class began whispering to one another.

"Isn't she the daughter of that lawyer father always talks about?" Honey looked at Mori who nodded.

The teacher finished the list and the bell signaling the start of the next class rang. The class filed out of the class room and Rei gathered her books. She had been on a tour of the school the previous day so she knew where her first class was.

After school the host club was entertaining their guests, all of which were young girls with free time on their hands. Each host had regular guests that chose them specifically due to their traits.

Mori and Honey were sitting at a small table with lots of tea and sweets that Honey shared with the other girls. Girls loved spending time with Honey because of how much he looked like an adorable child and how Mori played a protector role over him.

Kyouya often played the role of the sophisticated gentleman who greeted each guest paying compliments.

The twins entertained guests with small skits of showing each other displays of affection which the girls loved to watch.

Tamaki played the princely role by daunting over each of his guests, paying loads of compliments and saying sweet things about their beauty.

Haruhi was different and played a friendly role to the girls. She acted like herself and yet no one could ever tell she was really a girl too.

"Sadly ladies it is time to end for the day." Kyouya got to his feet, signaling the end of the meeting. The girls all said their goodbyes to their hosts, thanking them for their time.

When the girls all left the hosts sat down on the couches facing each other.

"Well that was a lovely meeting." Tamaki smiled running his fingers through his hair. "So I heard there was a new girl in your grade?" He looked at Honey

"Yea, her name is Rei Oshiro." Honey smiled as he ate a cookie.

"Her father owns the largest law firm in Japan…their family is very successful and wealthy. Her mother passed 5 years ago in a car accident." Kyouya spoke, for once not with his face hidden behind his computer.

"She's really quiet" Honey added.

"She was probably raised that way." Hikaru pointed out.

"I should get home" Haruhi noted as she got up and gathered her books.

"As should I…my limo is outside." Kyouya got up.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Tamaki smiled as he got to his feet.

Honey and Mori walked out of the room while the others took time to get everything together.

Tamaki waved goodbye and left the room with a wide smile.

Kyouya, the twins and Haruhi soon left behind him. They walked outside together and saw Rei with a tall man with black hair and sharp bone structure standing outside a limo. The man looked angry and pointed at the limo.

"Let's go home Rei" The man spoke as Rei quickly climbed in the limo with him.

"That is Mr. Oshiro" Kyouya pointed out. "My father is rather close with him."

"He seems so stern with her." Haruhi murmured.

"Most parents with high standards are." Kyouya spoke as he climbed into his limo.

"See you guys tomorrow" Haruhi spoke as she walked off campus.

The twins waved goodbye and climbed into their limo.


	2. The Painting

A week later Rei was in her art class painting a picture of a beautiful woman in a rose garden. The woman looked to be reaching for something just out of her reach. The painting was just completed as Rei applied the final brush stroke into the colorful background. The woman in the painting looked beautiful and yet sad at the same time. The roses in the background were carefully painted with such detail. The thin framed pale woman had a porcelain like face. Draped around her frame was a soft red kimono that looked like it was blowing gently in the breeze. Her small eyes looked sad.

"It looks wonderful Rei" The teacher smiled. She admired Rei's skill with a paintbrush. "Could I hang it in the hallway?"

The art teacher was a petite thin woman with short brown hair and smooth complexion. She wore a long purple kimono.

"Thank you Mrs. Kumara and sure" Rei smiled at the teacher and carefully wrote her name _Rei Oshiro_ in the corner of the picture in small font and packed up her painting supplies. Class would be ending soon so she was sure to give herself time to clean up before leaving for her next class. The bell tower chimed in the distance, signaling the end of class. Rei gathered her things and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and outside the school. She sat down beside the fountain with her bento lunch. She loved how beautiful the campus was and spent the time she could outside.

Meanwhile up in the music room the twins looked down out the window.

"Hey, isn't that Rei down there?" Kaoru pointed out to the group. Honey, Mori and Tamaki walked over to the window and looked out seeing Rei sitting by herself beside the fountain.

"Yea, I wonder why she is sitting by herself" Honey spoke as he looked down out the window.

"You guys it's rude to spy" Haruhi sighed as she sat in her spot on the couch.

"She probably just hasn't gotten close to people here yet" Kyouya spoke as he typed away on his laptop.

Honey walked back over to the couch and continued to eat his cake while Mori sat down beside him and ate his rice ball.

Haruhi heard the sound of a hammer meeting a nail and walked out of the music room. "They are hanging up a new painting" She noted and looked back at the group who too was curious about the noise.

"I wanna see" Honey jumped up and ran over to Haruhi as Mori got up from the couch and walked over.

The three walked out of the music room and over to the door which leads to the art room, to the right of the door hung a beautiful painting.

"Wow…it's beautiful." Haruhi noted.

"I can't see" Honey began and he was then picked up and put on Mori's shoulders so he could see the painting better.

"She looks so sad." Honey added.

"I wonder who painted it." Haruhi wondered aloud.

"Look in the right corner" Kyouya's voice could be heard behind them.

Haruhi looked behind her and saw Tamaki, the twins as well as Kyouya behind them. _How is it that all of them can move without making a single sound?_ Haruhi sighed then looked at the right corner of the painting and saw the name _Rei Oshiro._

"Rei painted it…" Haruhi looked back at the club.

"Wow, she's really good" Hikaru looked at the painting again.

"Yes, it looks as though she has quite a skill with art." Kyouya continued to write on his clipboard.

Tamaki smiled "let's get back to our lunch before class starts."

The club walked back to the music room, sitting down and eating their lunches.

The bell rang for the next class. Honey and Mori waved goodbye to the other club members and walked down the hall to their math class.

Rei was already sitting at her desk looking out the window.

"Hi Rei" Honey smiled. "I'm Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Honey."

Rei looked over and smiled weakly "Hello, nice to meet you."

"And this is Takashi but most people call him Mori." Honey smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you Mori." Rei looked up at the tall boy. He seemed so mysterious and yet cute.

Mori nodded at Rei and took his seat which happened to be next to her while Honey's was right in front of him.

A tall man with thin framed glasses walked into the class room. He stood about 6'1 and had short brown hair and tan skin. He was wearing blue dress pants and a white button up shirt with a blue tie.

"Okay class today we will be working on this worksheet, whatever you do not finish will be homework." He walked around the class room and handed each student a work sheet.

Rei began working on the worksheet the moment she got it. Each student carefully calculated each answer and wrote them down in the spaces on the work sheet. Rei had finished the worksheet with ten minutes to spare.

Honey and Mori finished soon after her.

"Rei we saw your painting outside the art room, it's amazing" Honey smiled.

Rei looked over at Honey and smiled. "Thank you"

"Who is that woman in the painting supposed to be?" Honey asked with his classic child-like wonder.

"My mother." Rei gave a small smile. She was able to talk about her mother now since she no longer cried just thinking about her anymore.

"The painting was beautiful wasn't it Takashi?" Honey looked back at his tall companion.

Mori nodded in agreement.

"Takashi doesn't talk much" Honey smiled widely.

Rei nodded and returned her gaze out the window.

Honey noticed how quiet Rei was and how she seemed so sad. He thought that she just isn't used to the school just yet. He loved helping people so he figured that he would help Rei make friends with the host club since she was so much like Takashi in the way she was fairly quiet. He couldn't figure it out but she seemed like something was bothering her…


	3. The Sprain

A month had passed since the first day of school and everyone was once again in the daily routines of the school schedule. Rei had gotten to know her way around better thanks to the host club with whom she became closer to thanks to Honey and Mori. She had been spending a lot of time with them and was helping Renge out with meetings. They even trusted her with knowing that Haruhi was really a girl, which she had somewhat figured out on her own. She found it interesting how many girls spent their after school hours squealing over the hosts.

Renge had put Rei in charge of keeping track of the appointments since she was a very organized person which also took a load off of Kyouya. She was glad to be helping and also away from home for a few extra hours.

When the club meeting ended and all the girls had left Rei was cleaning up after the meeting. She collected the dishes and began walking to the back where she could wash them.

"I noticed you are limping…are you alright?" Kyouya spoke from behind his laptop.

"O-Oh yea, I'm fine, just hurt my ankle this morning getting ready. I can be a bit of a klutz." Rei smiled before become silent once again. All day she had been walking slower than normal since every step she took on her left leg sent a shock of pain through her body.

Kyouya peered from his laptop for a moment at Rei before returning his gaze back to his work.

Rei carried the dishes slowly to the back. Each step more painful than the last but she refused to show that she was in pain. She began washing the dishes when Haruhi walked over.

"You should rest your ankle, I'll clean up" Haruhi smiled, being her usual caring self.

"I'm fine, really." Rei smiled, she was not used to people caring how she felt.

"Really, I don't mind. I do this kind of stuff all the time at home; it's not a big deal really." Haruhi smiled softly at her. Since her mother died Haruhi became very independent and did a lot of the house work while her father worked. She grew up really quickly and became the independent person she is today.

"Thank you Haruhi" Rei smiled and walked slowly over to the sitting area and Honey scooted over so she could sit with him and Mori.

"So what happened to make you hurt your ankle?" Hikaru looked over at her.

"I was running late and tripped over something on the floor." Rei smiled and rubbed her ankle.

"Ouch, I remember when I broke my ankle when I was eight. Remember Kaoru?" Hikaru looked at his brother who nodded.

"Yea, you were trying to avoid the maids and fell down the stairs, you were lucky not to have broken your neck" Kaoru laughed.

Rei smiled weakly.

"You okay Rei-chan?" Honey looked over at her, sensing that something was bothering her.

"Yes, I'm fine" She spoke softly.

Mori glanced over at her from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the group.

Haruhi returned to the group and sat down besides Tamaki and the twins.

"So tomorrow is our break from meetings, how about we hang out here for a bit before heading home?" Hikaru leaned back in his seat.

"Sounds good to me" Tamaki smiled, being glad to spend time with his friends.

"I should go, father is waiting for me outside" Rei carefully got to her feet.

"Yes, I should be going as well" Kyouya closed his laptop and got to his feet.

"Me too, I gotta start dinner for when my dad gets home" Haruhi stood back up.

"Oh Haruhi you're so adorable!" Tamaki stood up and hugged Haruhi tightly.

"Um, thanks Senpai." Haruhi spoke feeling awkward, trying to get out of Tamaki's tight grip.

Tamaki finally let go and all the club members followed Rei's lead outside where several limos were waiting.

A tall man in a black business suit got out of one of the limos. He stood about 6'6" and had well maintained short black hair. His facial structure had sharp features and a small amount of facial hair. He looked down at Rei. His cold gaze sent a chill down her spine.

"Come on Rei." He spoke coldly, motioning towards the open limo door.

Rei froze for a moment before hesitantly climbing into the limo.

"Good afternoon Mr. Oshiro" Kyouya stuck out his hand to the man who shook Kyouya's hand. "It's been a while sir."

"It has Kyouya, how is your father?" Mr. Oshiro spoke kindly, his attitude completely changing in this moment.

"He is doing fine sir. It was good seeing you again sir." Kyouya bowed his head.

Mr. Oshiro nodded and climbed into his limo which pulled away quickly the moment his door closed.

"Why is it that you know everybody?" Tamaki whined.

"It's because he is the shadow king" The twins spoke simultaneously with wide grins on their faces. "And the Shadow king knows everything and everyone."

"It's simply due to the fact that I attend all of my father's parties and meet all of his friends. It comes in handy and will help in the future." Kyouya spoke before climbing into his limo which slowly drove off campus.

"See you guys tomorrow" The twins waved as they climbed into their limo which drove away a moment later.

"Bye!" Honey smiled and waved as he climbed into his limo followed by the silent Mori. Their limo too did not take long to drive off campus as well.

"You sure you don't want a ride home?" Tamaki smiled.

"I'm sure" Haruhi didn't want a repeat of the last time the limo came to her apartment where everyone thought something was wrong. "I'll see you tomorrow Senpai." Haruhi turned and walked off campus while Tamaki climbed into his limo which slowly drove away bringing an end to another school day.


	4. The Mark

The next day during lunch the club was all sitting in the music room eating their lunch and having tea. The mood in the room was relaxed and joyful as everyone talked and ate.

"So Rei, how are you enjoying Ouran so far?" Tamaki gave a soft smile. As usual he wanted to make sure people he knew were happy.

"It's a beautiful campus. My old school was a little too crowded so father had me switch. This school has a larger campus yet is not over crowded like other schools have gotten." Rei spoke softly.

"How is your ankle feeling today?" Haruhi looked over at Rei.

"Much better, it doesn't hurt anymore." Rei spoke softly.

"That is good to hear" Haruhi smiled, getting up from the couch. "I'll go make some more tea" Haruhi then walked out back.

The group continued to eat their lunch and Haruhi was finished making the tea and walked over. As she approached the group with the tray of tea cups and she tripped over Hikaru's foot, spilling the tea on Rei who jumped up quickly since the tea was hot. Luckily the tea didn't completely cover her and burn her.

"I-I'm so sorry, Rei are you alright?" Haruhi scrambled to her feet, and collected the tea cups.

"I'm fine, no harm done I just have to change out of this dress." Rei smiled slightly. She may not have been burnt but the dress was stained with tea.

"I believe there is a spare girl's uniform in the dressing room." Kyouya spoke from behind his laptop. "Haruhi, how about you help her find it, you know where it is…"

Rei and Haruhi walked to the back room so they could find a new uniform for her to change. The back room was large and had several dressers filled with clothes, most of which we used for the club meeting that Renge chose a theme for.

"I think it's somewhere around here" Haruhi dug through the closet and pulled out a yellow dress. "Found it."

"Thanks Haruhi." Rei smiled as she was handed the dress which was identical to the one she was wearing minus the tea stain of course.

"I'll be facing the other way in case you need help." Haruhi turned around to give Rei some privacy.

Rei slipped off her stained dress hanging it up on a hanger so she could carry it and get it cleaned and the stain removed, and slipped on the new one. She gently tied the ribbon around her neck and then attempted to button the wrist cuffs but couldn't quite get them herself. "Hey Haruhi can you button the cuffs for me? It is hard to do these single handedly" Rei chuckled softly.

"Sure" Haruhi turned around and walked over, she pulled up the cuff up so she could button it. When she pulled the sleeve up slightly she saw a dark bruise Rei's wrist. "What happened to your wrist? That's a pretty dark bruise." Haruhi asked as she quickly buttoned the right cuff, followed by the left one.

"Oh, i-it's nothing, just a little bruise. I bumped into something walking around my house in the dark this morning." Rei smiled. "Nothing serious."

"Okay" Haruhi smiled as the two walked out of the back room. Haruhi found it strange how it seemed that Rei fell a lot at home. First there was the hurt ankle yesterday and now the bruised wrist. She brushed the thought off as they sat down with the rest of the club.

"Any burns?" Tamaki looked over with his concerned puppy dog eyes.

"No, it's fine Tamaki" Rei spoke softly with a faint smile.

"That's good." Kaoru leaned back on the couch with a yawn. "Today's so boring. We should do something after school"

"Like what?" Hikaru looked at his brother.

"I dunno but something" Kaoru sighed.

"How about the beach!" Honey chimed in with excitement in his voice.

"I suppose we could…we have no guests scheduled for today so we could go out for a bit." Kyouya spoke with his gaze never leaving his computer screen.

"Sounds like fun" The twins smiled in excitement.

"Lunch is ending soon, we should head to class" Kyouya shut his laptop.

"See you guys after school" The twins waved and ran out of the room.

The rest of the club said their goodbyes and went to their classes. Each one of them excited to be going to the beach. Rei on the other hand was somewhat worried. She had never worn a swimsuit with other people before. The last time she even went swimming was before her mother had passed away and that was years ago.

When school finally ended she walked to the music room where the others were already waiting and the twins were going through a bunch of swimsuits that their mother designed. The boys had already gotten changed into their swimsuits. The twins were wearing matching blue swim trunks, Tamaki was wearing red swim trunks, Takashi was in black swim trunks, Kyouya was in black swim trunks with a red line down each side, and Honey was in white swim trunks. Haruhi was in cargo shorts and a white shirt.

"Hey Rei this one will look great on you!" Hikaru held up a small red bikini.

Mori looked over but then turned away.

"Um, thank you but I don't really swim" Rei lied.

"Okay, how about a sundress?" Kaoru held up a long white sundress.

"That's perfect" Rei smiled as Kaoru handed her the dress and she walked into the back. She put on the dress and looked in the mirror seeing her painfully bruised arms. Each arm looked like it had purple and blue sleeves, all resembled hand prints. _I can't let them see…_She though to herself and found a shawl and draped it over she shoulders before stepping out,

"You look great Rei-chan!" Honey smiled.

"Thanks" Rei smiled softly.

"So which beach are we going to?" Honey asked as he grabbed his float ring and put it around his waist completing his adorable outfit.

Rei looked over at Mori and blushed, turning away to hide it. She was not used to seeing men in anything except uniforms or suits so seeing the hosts in their swimsuits made her blush. For some reason, Mori had more of an impact on her.

"We're going to my parent's beach, hopefully this time we don't have any uninvited guests." Kyouya spoke as he adjusted his glasses with his pointer finger. He was referring to the time where the hosts had an outing with some guests and two guys tried hassling two of the girls and tossed Haruhi into the water making Tamaki jump in to save her.

"Let's go!' Honey smiled and rushed out the door.


	5. The Beach

Once the club reached the beach they set up their spot. Rei laid down a blanket and sat down and Mori placed his and Honey's blanket beside her. Tamaki and Kyouya set up some beach chairs while the twins carried the cooler down from the limo. Haruhi walked down and looked out at the ocean.

"I'm gonna swim!" Honey ran with his float ring into the ocean with Mori following behind him.

Rei smiled and laid down on her blanket, holding the shawl close to her body, looking up at the sky. She was glad she could be out with them rather than being home. Her father was on a business trip and would not be home until the morning. This was the only reason she could come out with the club. She never imagined making friends so quickly.

"Hey Rei wanna join us?" Honey shouted from the water.

Rei sat up and looked at Honey and Mori who both were looking at her. "No thanks, I'm gonna stay out here" Rei replied, keeping the shawl wrapped around herself.

The twins began running, chasing each other through the sand. Tamaki was sitting beside Haruhi, the two talking and Tamaki as usual trying to make Haruhi laugh. Rei found it cute how much Tamaki cared for Haruhi and how he didn't realize that he loved her. He was very clueless in this matter.

Kyouya was on his laptop typing away. Rei always wondered what he was always doing on that computer of his. It seemed like that computer possessed his very soul. He brought it with him everywhere.

Rei returned her gaze to the ocean as she watched Honey and Mori in the water. She admired how much Mori cared for Honey and how he was with Honey everywhere. She had learned from the rest of the club about why they are so close, about how they are cousins by marriage and how Mori's family was servants to Honey's family until a marriage broke the master and servant bond. She watched as Honey and Mori played in the water.

Tamaki and Haruhi got up from their seats and began walking along the sand together.

Rei looked at Kyouya "Have those two always been this oblivious about their feelings?"

Kyouya looked up from his laptop at Tamaki and Haruhi as they walked side by side. "Tamaki has always been oblivious and I think Haruhi has her head in the clouds so she can't realize anything in matters about feelings…so in limens terms, yes." He then returned his eyes to his computer screen.

Rei looked out at the ocean, watching the waves crash against the sandy shore. It was moments like this where she could truly relax. Even at home she could not enjoy herself. She always worried about making her father calm. Otherwise she would end up hurt. She was snapped out of her daze by Honey and Mori sitting down on their blanket beside her. She sat up and smiled.

"How was the water?" she asked.

"Pretty cold" Honey wrapped his towel around himself tighter.

Mori sat drying himself off with his towel.

Rei blushed and looked out at the ocean, not wanting to show that she was blushing.

Honey laid down on the blanket with his towel wrapped around him and fell asleep. Rei smiled seeing how easily Honey got worn out.

Mori looked down at Honey then looked out at the ocean. Rei looked at him thinking about how handsome he was. He was so relaxed and so mysterious. She couldn't read him at all. She wondered what was going through his mind.

Mori turned at looked at her. Rei blushed and turned away.

"Something wrong…Rei?" Mori spoke.

"It's nothing; Honey just looks so adorable when he sleeps. It's still hard to believe he's our age." Rei smiled at Mori who simply nodded, still looking at her.

"You get along with Honey very well…Most people acknowledge him as a child." Mori spoke again.

"You can't judge people based on appearances. Honey may look and for the most part act like a child but I know he could act his age if he ever needed to" Rei smiled. "Which isn't that often."

Mori nodded.

"Why don't you two go for a walk, Honey won't be going anywhere anytime soon" Tamaki smiled as he and Haruhi walked over.

Mori looked down at Honey who was sound asleep wrapped in his towel. He didn't want to leave Honey alone.

"We can watch him." Tamaki urged again.

"It's okay, we can stay here-".Rei began but stopped when Mori stood up. He looked down at her, offering a hand which she took, holding the shawl closed around her with her free hand and stood up and they parted hands.

Rei and Mori began walking along the beach.

"Did it work?" Honey whispered opening one of his eyes.

"Like a charm" Hikaru smirked as he and Kaoru walked over watching the two walk together.

"I know Takashi likes her. I can just tell" Honey smiled, his eyes full of child like wonder as he sat up looking at Mori and Rei walking away together.

"She's a lot like him, she is fairly quiet." Kaoru smiled.

Meanwhile Rei walked beside Mori who looked out into the distance with her, neither one saying a word. The silence did not feel awkward, but somehow comfortable between the two. Mori stopped as they reached the end of Kyouya's family's property where a small layout of stones marked the end of the property. Rei stopped and looked over at Mori who was looking off into the ocean as the sun was beginning to set. The sky was turning to a soft orange shade as the sun met the ocean.

Mori looked down at her and placed his hand gently on the top of her head. He seemed so intimidating to others but truly he was very gentle. It was as if Rei was a porcelain doll he was afraid to break.

"Takashi…" Rei spoke softly looking up at him.

Mori looked down at her. He did not need to say anything. His eyes said all that she needed to hear.


	6. Secrets

"Ready for gym Rei-chan?" Honey smiled. Today was one of the three days a week in which Honey, Mori and Rei had gym class.

Rei nodded "Mhmm"

Honey smiled and jumped off the couch as Mori got to his feet. Mori, Honey and Rei exited the music room and walked down stairs to the gym.

Rei went into the girl's locker room and changed into black yoga pants and a long sleeved white shirt. She tied her sneakers and walked out to where Mori and Honey were waiting for her.

Honey was wearing blue knee length shorts and a short sleeved white shirt. Mori was wearing black knee length cargo shorts and a black short sleeved shirt.

"What do you think we are doing today?" Honey smiled wide in excitement.

"Who knows, Mr. Han said it was a surprise…" Rei shrugged

Mr. Han was the gym teacher. He was a fairly tall man with a muscular frame. He stood about 6'3 and had short, well maintained brown hair. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and black knee length shorts.

"Alright class, follow me" Mr. Han waved over and walked outside, leading them down a path to a field where a large barn was in the center. He closed the fence and smiled at the small class of ten students. Ouran High School kept classes small so that the students had more one on one time with teachers.

"Today we will be going on a trail ride on horseback." Mr. Han smiled wide.

Honey bounced up and down in excitement while Mori simply listened to the teacher.

"Go pick out your horses and meet me out here." Mr. Han pointed towards the barn.

Honey ran in the direction of the barn followed by Mori who was attempting to keep up. Rei walked into the barn and saw Mori helping Honey onto a white horse before climbing onto the back of a black and white stallion. Rei blushed faintly and climbed onto a black horse with ease. She had ridden horses many times in the past with her mother.

The students filed out of the barn on their horses where in the center of the field was Mr. Han on the back of a brown stallion.

"Alright class, follow me" Mr. Han gently tapped the sides of his horse and pulled the reigns to the left, signaling the horse to walk in that direction. He began walking through the woods and the class followed closely behind. Honey, Mori and Rei were in the back, taking their time. The class was a good distance ahead but still within view of them.

"Don't you just love horses Rei-chan!" Honey smiled brightly as he held onto the reigns of this horse.

Rei smiled and nodded as they continued walking on the path. It was a fairly clear dirt path that lead through the dense woods. The tall trees provided nice shade from the hot sun. Rei then noticed a snake slither out of the bushes. Her horse began neighing and stomping, being afraid of the snake. Rei attempted to calm the horse down but it was too spooked. The horse pushed itself onto its back legs and threw Rei off its back and into a bush before running off into the woods.

"Rei-chan! Are you okay?" Honey pulled on the reigns making his horse stop.

Mori jumped off his horse and carefully picked up the snake by the tail and tossed it into the woods, away from the path. He then picked Rei up carefully from the bushes and placed her on her feet. Her right sleeve was completely ripped off by thorns that were in the bush which she landed in not so gracefully. Her right arm was stained in dark bruises that resembled hand marks. Some of the bruises were darker than others which looked like they were healing.

"Rei-chan…" Honey looked at her. His normally happy child-like eyes were full of shock by what he saw in front of him.

Rei froze, realizing her arm was revealed. She wasn't sure what to say, she tried to speak but the words refused to make sound. She quickly turned and ran away from the two towards the school.

"Rei-chan wait!" Honey called out. "Takashi go after her, I'll tell the teacher where we are going" Honey looked over at Takashi who was standing beside his horse looking in the direction where Rei ran.

Mori hesitated a moment before he nodded and hopped on his horse and ran on horseback in the direction Rei ran off in. Mori and Honey entered their hero mode that not too many people saw. Mori did what Honey asked, normally not liking to leave Honey's side but did so since he was told to. Rei quickly ran into the school and into the girl's locker room. She changed into her class uniform and stepped out of the locker room and froze seeing Takashi standing just outside the locker room.

"T-Takashi…" Rei stuttered. He was the last person she wanted to know about this. Yet somewhere deep inside, she wanted to tell him from the start.

"What happened to your arm?" Mori looked down at her since he was about 6 inches taller than her. His voice was plain and a little rough.

"It's nothing really…" Rei looked down, avoiding eye contact, a classic reaction if you are trying to hide something.

Honey then ran over "Are you alright Rei-chan?"

"I'm okay." Rei smiled weakly, knowing that he now knew her darkest secret.

"Mr. Han caught the horse and said to make sure you were okay. Come to the music room after school. I wanna make sure you aren't hurt to badly." Honey skipped into the locker room. Mori slowly followed him. It was amazing how easily Honey cheered himself up.

Rei sighed and knew she would have to explain everything. All these secrets she had kept all these years would now be known to others. Maybe now she could finally be free.


	7. Hurt

Rei hesitantly waited outside the music room. She was afraid to go in knowing that she would have to explain everything to them. She was afraid about what they would do when they found out what really happened to her. She slowly raised her hand to the doorknob and turned it. She slowly stepped inside where the club all looked over.

"Hey Rei!" Hikaru smiled.

It was obvious that Honey and Mori had not told the others yet. She was somewhat relieved that she would be the one to be able to explain everything.

"Rei…please tell us who's hurting you." Honey looked over at her his big eyes filled with sadness and worry. Honey never liked when his friends were hurt. Normally he would handle the matter right away but couldn't when he did not know who was hurting her.

Rei walked into the back room, knowing the more they saw, the less she would have to explain. It was time for her to finally admit what was going on. She rummaged through the closet and found a knee length, short sleeved kimono. She tossed her dress off to the side and put the kimono on. She looked in the mirror and wiped off some cover up around her eye revealing a soft purple bruise around her right eye.

"Rei, you okay?" Haruhi could be heard outside the door.

"I'll be right out…" Rei sighed heavily and walked over to the door, stopping a moment. She was having second thoughts about showing them what she had been hiding all this time. She shook off the thought and stepped out of the back room.

The hosts all looked over wide eyed. The twins gasped as did Tamaki.

From the shoulders, where the sleeves of Rei's kimono stopped, down the club could see her pale arms stained in dark bruises resembling hand prints. Her right eye framed by a soft purple circle.

Honey began to cry and ran, hugging Rei.

"What…happened to you?" Haruhi stammered.

"You look like you were put through the ringer." Hikaru choked out.

Honey soon let go of her once she started to speak.

"Most people…think my father is the greatest man in the world…But he…has a bad temper. He used to take it out on my mother but once she died he turned his hatred towards me…it only gets worse when he drinks…" Rei sat down on the couch, her legs suddenly feeling weak. "When he drinks he gets angry…He thinks about my mother and gets mad…Everything I do makes him angry and he takes it out on me…"

Tamaki slammed his palm on the table in front of him. The sound echoed through the silent music room.

"No one…should be put through what you have. As a gentleman I can not sit back and let this go on." Tamaki clenched his hand into a fist and looked at the group.

"I say we go talk to this so called man" Hikaru got to his feet.

"No" Rei began to speak then stopped and looked down at her shaking hands that laid on her lap. "He isn't the kind of man who talks…"

Mori was behind the couch where Rei sat. Rei suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw it was Mori.

"He doesn't have to talk…we will have plenty to say to him" Tamaki smirked with his face still looking at the floor. "No man should ever lay his hand on a woman in such a manner"

Tamaki turned to Kyouya "You knew about this didn't you?"

Kyouya shut his laptop. "I had suspicions but nothing like this…" He looked up at the group. "I smelt the whisky on his breath the day we all left together."

"Alcohol or no alcohol, there is no excuse for this kind of behavior!" Tamaki's voice was rising.

"If you do anything he will just get more angry…he made me switch school when the school started having suspicions about my injuries…he will just move me again." Rei kept her gaze low.

"We won't let that happen" Honey had stopped crying and was now sitting by her side.

"He is coming to pick you up soon, right?" Tamaki looked over at her.

Rei nodded "He'll be here any minute…" She looked up at the clock, each movement of the second hand taunting her mind with thoughts of her father.

"Well then we will make him come here to find you." Tamaki walked over to the window and saw a black limo pulling up the driveway of the school. "Perfect timing."

Rei began shaking a little in fear. She had never kept her father waiting since she knew what would happen if she did. Rei watched the slow moving clock tick by.

Tamaki kept his gaze out the window as he saw Mr. Oshiro open his door taking a sip from a bottle before stepping out of his limo and slamming the door. He was walking down the path leading to the school.

"Here he comes…" Tamaki walked back over to the group.

Mori and Honey stood in front of Rei. Mori stood tall with his arms crossed in front of him. He was staring at the music room door. He was like a wall protecting her.

The twins sat on the couch watching the door as well. Kyouya sat in his chair scribbling down notes in a small notebook while Tamaki paced back and forth. Haruhi stood behind the couch where Rei sat.

The door swung open and there stood Mr. Oshiro. His eyes were bloodshot and he could barely stand up straight. He looked at the club members and straightened up, clearing his throat. "Oh hello, I was just looking for my daughter. Have you seen her?" His voice was rough with a hint of anger.

Tamaki smiled "Come sit for a moment wouldn't you?" He put on the princely façade flawlessly.

Mr. Oshiro looked at his watch. "I suppose I have time to talk." He walked over and sat on one of the dining chairs facing the club.

"Are you and your daughter not getting along sir?" Tamaki smiled at the man while the twins slowly got up and stood behind Mr. Oshiro, blocking his only way out.

"I don't believe so." Mr. Oshiro spoke with a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Then would you care to explain this?" Honey spoke as he and Mori stepped aside revealing Rei who was frozen looking at her father.

"You bitch…" Mr. Oshiro got to his feet. "Get in the car we are going home."

Rei was about to get up when Mori looked at her and she sat back down. She did not want this to turn into a fight. She was tempted to just leave with her father and take whatever punishment he planned to deal her but something in Mori's eyes stopped her.

"What kind of a man lays a hand on their own daughter in such a hurtful fashion?" Tamaki glared at the man.

"You have no idea what kind of girl she really is…just like her mother she likes to keep me waiting and takes her time doing what she is told to do." Mr. Oshiro growled.

"Only weak men think that way" The twins chimed in. "Weak men think they need to prove their strength by hitting girls."

Mr. Oshiro glared at his daughter again "We are leaving now. Or I will have your friends charged with kidnapping."

Rei knew that even though it was a ridiculous statement, he would be able to word it in a way that the club would get in trouble. That was the last thing she could ever want. These were her friends who just wanted to protect her. She got to her feet and walked past the club and over to her father who brushed past the twins.

Rei looked back at the shocked club and spoke in barely a whisper "I'm sorry…" as she followed her father out of the school.

Haruhi looked out the window and saw Mr. Oshiro push Rei into the limo.

"We can't seriously let her go Senpai!" Haruhi looked over at the still silent Tamaki.

"We aren't…we will catch him in the act so she can finally be free from this…" Tamaki looked at Kyouya who simply nodded approval.

"I supposed my family's police are free, it shouldn't take long to get some proof of all of this." He closed his laptop and shot a look at the club, his eyes screaming _I am the shadow king!_


	8. Father

The host club piled into Kyouya's limo. They were careful to leave just after Rei's father drove off so that he would not see them following him. Kyouya told the driver to follow at a safe distance. They pulled down a side road and saw Rei's house. It was a large mansion with a tall fence around the property. The mansion had two floors and many large widows; each one had white curtains blocking any view inside. The yard was well maintained with a beautiful rose garden in the side yard. A simple white stone path led from the main gate to the front door of the mansion.

"How can we get in?" Haruhi looked at the others.

"Simple…we walk in" Tamaki smiled.

"We will use the back door" Hikaru smirked as the club climbed out of the car and looked at the mansion.

"How do you know we can get in the back?" Haruhi looked at he confident twins.

"People always forget about the back door." Kaoru shrugged.

"They remember to lock it at night but no one locks it during the day." Hikaru grinned as the two lead the group around the back of the fence. Hikaru carefully picked the lock on the fence which lead to a flower garden. The group walked through the maze of flowers and well trimmed bushes.

"This place is beautiful" Haruhi noted, staying close behind Tamaki while she looked over at Mori who had his gaze locked on the mansion they were approaching. Honey was on his shoulders while Mori held his legs so that he could not fall off.

Hikaru put his finger to his lips as they reached the back door.

"Hey!" A man's voice was heard. The club looked over and saw an older man wearing green overalls with a white shirt on. He was wearing black sneakers and carrying several gardening tools with him.

"Who are you?" The gardener looked at the group as he walked through the bushes.

"Excuse me sir, we are friends of the lady of the household. We have come for a visit and simply lost our way through this marvelous garden display." Tamaki bowed in greeting. He was always good at talking his way into places. "Whoever did the landscaping is a true artist." Tamaki smiled at the man.

"Why thank you but-" He was cut off by a loud thud from inside the house and his eyes grew dark. "Not again…" He looked over at the house.

"What was that?" Honey looked at the house.

"If anyone asks…I didn't let you in" The gardener handed a key to Tamaki and walked away.

"So he does know about Mr. Oshiro's little problem." Kyouya spoke and looked at the door as Tamaki put the key in the lock, opening the door.

"So not everyone forgets to lock the back door" Haruhi noted to Hikaru who simply rubbed the back of his neck.

The group followed Tamaki's lead into the house, the back door leading to the empty kitchen. It was fairly large with bright white countertops that matched the white marble floor. Hanging on the walls was several hand painted works of art.

"This kitchen is beautiful" Haruhi whispered to herself.

"It reminds me of the one in our house" Hikaru looked over at Kaoru who nodded.

"Makes sense since most of out homes were built by the same contractor." Kyouya spoke adjusting his glasses, looking at the well built kitchen.

The group jumped slightly hearing a scream echo through the house.

"What the heck was that?" Hikaru looked around for any source of the sound.

"It sounded like Rei" Haruhi gasped.

The moment Haruhi mentioned Rei's name Mori marched with Honey still on his shoulders out of the kitchen. The group rushed to catch up while Mori led them into a large dining room. A long wooden dining table had five matching chairs on either side of the table. Hanging on the far wall was a large portrait of Mr. and Mrs. Oshiro and what looked like a young Rei. Rei looked a lot like her mother did in the portrait. Her mother had long black hair that framed a porcelain like face. Her eyes were the same shade of deep blue as Rei's.

"Her mother looks so sad…" Honey looked up at the portrait.

"Come on, we have to find Rei." Tamaki walked through the next door which led to a den. A large bookcase was against the far wall beside a large window where white curtains were tightly pulled closed. Two red arm chairs were to the right of the group and a fireplace was to their left. Mr. Oshiro stood in the center of the room, clearly not noticing they were in the room. He yanked Rei off the cold hardwood floor by her arm.

"Father you're hurting me" Rei spoke in a barely audible tone.

"You think you can get away with portraying me as a horrible person?" Mr. Oshiro raised and hand and was about to bring it down on Rei when Mori grabbed his arm.

"T-Takashi?" Rei was in shock to see the club in her home.

"Who let you in?" Mr. Oshiro yanked his arm out of Takashi's grip, letting go of Rei's arm, letting her fall to her knees.

Honey jumped off Takashi's shoulders. "Are you okay Rei-chan?"

Rei simply nodded, looking at her father. He was disheveled and the stench of booze was on him. His eyes were full of rage.

"I believe my father's company will no longer be doing business with you. It won't look good when the head of the firm is thrown in prison for assault and battery." Kyouya spoke as he dialed on his cell phone, sending a message.

"You little bitch!" Mr. Oshiro lunged at Rei but was hit in the back of the neck by Mori and fell to the floor. Mori turned and gently picked Rei up, his right arm going under her legs while the other held her upper half close to him. Rei blushed and looked up at him as he was just looking at her father.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori looked at Honey who nodded.

Honey walked over to Rei's father "You should never lay your hands on someone innocent…" Honey's normal happy child like voice was masked by his rarely seen grown up anger.

"What kind of father hurts his own daughter?" Haruhi looked at the man, not understand what kind of man hits his daughter in such a way.

Mr. Oshiro turned his head away, sitting on the floor. The club looked over as several men dressed in all black walked in.

"That's him" Kyouya spoke looking at the men who nodded and picked Mr. Oshiro by his arms and dragged him out of the house.

Rei watched as the men dragged her father away and suddenly felt tired. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Mori's chest.

"We should take her to a hospital, she might have a concussion" Haruhi looked at the others.

Kyouya nodded "My family's hospital is not far from here."

The group walked out of the house with Mori carrying the unconscious Rei in his arms.


	9. Roses

The next day Rei woke up tucked into a hospital bed. She looked around the white room. Everything was so clean and organized. She slowly sat up and looked down at herself seeing that she was in a hospital gown. She fixed the sheet so it rested over her legs. _What happened? Did I pass out?_ She wondered to herself as she looked around. She then noticed that her left wrist was in a black Velcro cast. She was alone in the room. She let out a heavy sigh then looked over as a doctor entered the room. He was fairly young probably no older than 30 years old. He was wearing black dress pants and a white lab coat. His short black hair was combed back and thin black glasses framed his brown eyes.

"Good afternoon Ms. Oshiro" The doctor smiled at her. "Good to see you are finally awake." He walked over beside her bed looking at the monitors that she was connected to and writing some notes on a piece of paper clipped to a clip board. "You've been put through a lot for many years now haven't you?"

Rei looked at her bruised arms, the new bruises coming to the surface. "I guess you can put it that way…" Rei spoke softly.

"Don't worry those will heal in no time with some rest." The doctor smiled. "Your friends have been waiting for you to wake up. They are in the waiting room. Would you like to see them?"

Rei nodded and the doctor walked out of the room. She wasn't sure how she should feel now that her father was gone from her life as well. Her mother's passing hit her hard and now her father was out of her life.

She looked over as the door to her room opened. She saw Honey run into the room and stop right beside her bed.

"Rei-chan!" Honey bounced up and down smiling wide. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better" Rei smiled and looked up as Mori walked over, standing beside Honey. He looked down at her, his eyes seemed softer in a way.

"The doctors said you have a slight concussion and a fracture in your left wrist, other than that nothing serious" Kyouya spoke from his spot behind Haruhi.

"That's great news. That means you can come back to school tomorrow?" Tamaki smiled brightly.

Rei nodded and smiled softly. She had never had people care so much about her. She had felt so alone since her mother had died. Everything she ever did was wrong in her father's eyes.

"The doctors said you can leave now if you are up to it" Haruhi smiled.

"Yea, I want to get out of this place" Rei smiled at the group.

"We'll let you get dressed" Kyouya turned around and led the group out of the room.

Rei got up and found a simple long sleeved, knee length, red kimono. _I wonder who brought this._ Rei thought as she took the hospital gown off and slipped the kimono on and tied the belt around her waist. She then fixed her hair and stepped out of the room where the host club was waiting for her. Mori looked down at her with a small, barely visible smile.

"Do you like the kimono?" Kaoru smiled.

"It's one of mother's new designs. It's kind of a get well present" Hikaru smiled.

"It's lovely. Thank you" Rei smiled.

"It looks great on you" Kaoru began.

"You look hot" Hikaru smirked but froze when he realized Mori's gaze was locked on him. "hehe sorry Mori"

Mori looked ahead of him as he walked with the group, Honey skipping along beside him. Rei looked over at him with a small smile.

"So where will you go now?" Haruhi looked over at Rei.

"Well since her father was forced out of his position, there should be plenty of money for her to live off until she turns 18 and can handle the company in her own accord…" Kyouya spoke as he wrote notes down on his clipboard.

Rei nodded "I have been learning from my father and his coworkers. So I can handle the company…It's not normal for a girl to handle such a large company but since he had no sons I am the one who the company will be left to."

"Are you ready to handle a company by yourself?" Haruhi looked at Rei who nodded.

"Mhmm…do you guys want to come to my house? It's fairly big and we could relax there for a bit." Rei looked at the group.

"Sure" Haruhi smiled.

"It would be nice to actually look around" Hikaru smiled.

"I have time before I must be home" Kyouya spoke from behind his clipboard.

Rei smiled as the group got into a limo. The limo drove the group back to Rei's mansion. The group climbed out and walked in the front door which led to a large living room. Against the wall furthest from the door was a long white couch which looked great in contrast with the dark hardwood floor. There was a small wooden coffee table about a foot in front of the couch. Rei closed the front door once everyone was inside.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll make some tea." Rei smiled and walked out to the kitchen.

"This house is so nice." Haruhi looked around. She saw several hand painted art pieces decorating the bright white walls.

"Let's help Rei-chan with the tea Takashi" Honey skipped into the kitchen with Mori following behind him.

Rei looked over and smiled.

"Need some help Rei-chan?" Honey smiled as he walked over.

"Well you can bring the cake out. My housekeeper made it earlier today. She left a note saying she made some food before leaving for the day." Rei smiled.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Honey skipped over to the table and picked up the circular cake and carried it out to the living room.

Mori walked over behind Rei. Rei went to pick up a tea cup, forgetting about her hurt wrist, as soon as she picked up the cup her wrist felt a surge of pain and she dropped it. Mori quickly grabbed the cup before it would hit the floor and placed it down on the tray.

"Thank you Takashi" Rei smiled softly.

"You should rest" Takashi spoke as he picked up the tray in one hand.

Rei blushed faintly and nodded. Mori simply turned and walked out of the kitchen with Rei following him. The two walked into the living room and Mori put the tray of tea down on the table.

Haruhi poured the tea and handed each club member and Rei a cup before taking one for herself.

"This tea and cake are delicious Rei-chan!" Honey smiled wide as he took another bite of his cake.

"Thanks" Rei smiled softly. "I can show you the back yard after if you'd like"

"Sure, we only saw the flower garden last time we were here" Tamaki smiled.

Rei got up and everyone put their cups on the tray. She walked through the living room to the kitchen and out the back door leading to the flower garden. "Father entertains out here often." Rei walked down a side stone path that led to a large open grassy yard. In the center was a volleyball net with the ball leaning against the right post. To the left was a small glass table with four white chairs.

"Wow, your yard is beautiful" Haruhi looked around.

"Thanks, Darro does a wonderful job" Rei smiled. "He's worked for my family since before I was born."

"Let's play some volleyball" Hikaru ran over to the net and picked up the ball.

Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi ran over to the net. Kyouya walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. Honey took the piece of cake he brought with him to the table and sat down with Kyouya. Rei walked over into the rose garden and smiled at them. She had been thinking about her mother a lot lately. Her mother loved these flowers so much. She turned around when she heard footsteps and saw Mori walking over to her.

"Hey Takashi" Rei looked up at him.

Mori looked over at the flowers. "Your painting…"

Rei looked over at the flowers "Yea, I based it on my mother…she loved this garden"

Mori looked down at her and she blushed faintly. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She froze a moment before relaxing, resting her hands on his chest, kissing him back…


	10. Family

The next day, after school got out, a lawyer came to Rei's home. She was going to be representing her in court. She had come with a camera to take pictures of her injuries. The woman took pictures of the dark bruises on Rei's arms, legs and stomach.

"This should not be a difficult case. Your father was intoxicated when he was arrested. These bruises are severe, your wrist is fractured. Hopefully your father can get the help he needs now…" The woman gave her a soft smile. She stood a few inches taller than Rei and had long brown hair pulled back neatly into a pony tail. Her name was Hana Myuza.

Rei didn't know how she should feel. She was glad that she would no longer be hurt by her father, yet somehow missed him. He was the only parent she had left. She had an uncle and that was all that was left of her family. Her uncle and his wife were coming over today to stay with her for a while until things calmed down. Her uncle was her mother's brother and they had always been close until her mother died and her father forbade him from visiting.

The lawyer was at her house for three hours before finally leaving for the day. The case was a week away so they did not have much time to plan. Rei said goodbye to the lawyer as the woman left. Rei looked out the window and saw a black car pulling up the driveway and parked. She looked over as her housekeeper Ami walked over and opened the door.

"Uncle Hiro" Rei smiled already knowing who the visitor was.

"Rei…" He stepped in. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and white dress shirt under it. He was fairly tall standing at 6 foot even. He had dark blue eyes similar to Rei's mother and a pale complexion. His short black hair was combed neatly into place. His petite wife walked in behind him. She stood 5'3" and had shoulder length brown hair and pale skin. She had deep brown eyes. She was wearing a long black skirt and a pink button up blouse.

Rei was wearing a purple kimono that had short sleeves and stopped just below her knee. She wore this so that the lawyer could take the pictures of the bruises.

Hiro walked over and hugged Rei gently. He was obviously shocked to see how badly she was bruised. He knew that her father had hurt her but never knew the extent of her injuries until now.

"I can't believe he did this to you…" Hiro looked at Rei's arms. "Your mother tried so hard to keep you from this…She refused to leave…"

"She couldn't…" Rei whispered. She remembered a night when her mother packed their bags and tried to leave. Her father got so angry that he beat her till she lost consciousness and threatened to kill Rei. After that night her mother never tried to leave again.

"Hello aunt Ai." Rei smiled at her aunt.

"Hello Rei, go rest a bit. You look so tired." Ai smiled. She had been really close to Rei since she married Rei's uncle. They had spent days playing together with her mother when she was fairly young. She remembered running around in the back yard while her mother and aunt watched.

"Thank you" Rei bowed and walked upstairs. She walked down the hall and into her bedroom. It was fairly large and had pure white walls that contrasted against he hardwood floors. He bed was situated against the back wall. It was a queen sized bed with a purple bed spread with black accents. Her white pillows were carefully placed to make the bed look well maintained. To her left was a large window with an easel beside it. Leaning up against the wall were several blank canvases. Rei spent most of her time painting when she was not studying.

Rei walked over to her easel and put a fresh canvas. She was grateful that it was her left wrist that was fractured so she could still paint since she was right handed. She opened her paint set and walked into her bathroom filling up a glass with some water so she could wash the brush. She placed the paint and water on a small table that stood beside the easel. She looked out the window and saw the rose garden. She slowly began to paint.

She could paint this way for hours without even noticing. She kept painting for hours until she realized how late it was. It was 11:00pm and she had finished painting the intricate background of the music room. She had hoped to finish the painting by Friday so she could unveil it to the club. She washed off the paint brushes and packed everything away. She slowly changed into a purple night gown and crawled into her bed. The house was silent since her aunt and uncle had already retired to the guest room to sleep for the night.

Rei laid in bed thinking about how nice it felt to feel safe in her own home for the first time is a very long time. She slowly closed her eyes as sleep overcame her.


	11. Missing

The rest of school week passed by fairly quickly. It was Thursday night and Rei was putting the final touches on the painting.

"There." She smiled and took a step back to look at the painting and put a cloth gently over it to protect and hide it. She was about to get in bed when she heard a loud bang downstairs. She was already in her pajamas since it was almost time for bed. She looked at the clock seeing it was 12:00am. "Ami?" Rei called out wondering who could be visiting at this hour. She then heard a scream and gasped as soon as she heard a thud.

She then heard footsteps running up the stairs. She quickly closed her door and locked it. She reached for her phone and started to write a text message to Takashi. She then heard the door slam open and two men in black masks grabbed her putting a fowl smelling rag over her mouth. She suddenly felt tired and heavy, she could no longer struggle in their grip. Her phone fell out of her hands as darkness overcame her vision…

The following day at lunch the host club was sitting in the music room eating.

"Has anyone seen Rei-chan today?" Honey asked as he took a bite of his lunch.

"No. She hasn't been in at all today…" Haruhi spoke before taking a bite of her rice.

"According to attendance she hasn't come into school" Kyouya spoke from behind his laptop.

"Maybe she's sick?" Kaoru spoke looking at the group.

"She seemed fine yesterday" Hikaru pointed out.

"Maybe we should call her" Tamaki smiled.

"Good idea Tama-chan" Honey smiled as he looked at Takashi who pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rei's number. He listened to the ringing until it went to her answering machine. He hung up the phone and shook his head.

"This calls for a home visit" Hikaru grinned.

"I suppose we have time before class…" Kyouya sighed, closing his laptop.

The club quickly walked outside and right on cue a limo pulled up.

_Rich people…_Haruhi thought to herself as she climbed into the limo. She still did not understand how it was that everything fell into place for the club but rarely asked anymore.

The limo quickly pulled out of the school and drove down the street. Rei's home was only a few miles from the school so it did not take long for them to pull into her driveway. The club climbed out of the limo and walked up the path and stopped as soon as they saw the door open, barely hanging on by it's hinges.

"Wha-what happened?" Haruhi stammered as Mori and Honey immediately rushed into the house. Lying in the center of the floor was the house keeper Ami. Her eyes were closed and she had a bump on the side of her head.

The twins rushed over and checked her pulse.

"She's alive" Kaoru looked at the club.

"Rei-chan said her aunt and uncle were staying with her…" Honey looked up the stairs.

"H-Hello?" A weak voice called from up the stairs.

Tamaki ran up the stairs with Haruhi following behind him.

Rei's uncle was on the floor. He had a split lip and bruises. His wife was tied up in the corner of the room.

Haruhi rushed over to Ai and untied her arms and took the gag out of her mouth while Tamaki aided Hiro.

"What happened here sir?" Tamaki asked as he helped Hiro to his feet and to the bed so he could sit.

"Men came…last night. They didn't say a word. They just hit Ami and then attacked us. One chased us in here and beat us. I heard Rei scream and then I tried to get past the man but he hit me over the head and I lost consciousness…" Hiro put his face in his hands.

"You guys, in here!" Honey's voice echoed from down the hall.

"You two rest, we'll be back" Tamaki smiled and walked out of the room with Haruhi. The two walked down the hall to where Honey stood in a doorway.

"This is Rei-chan's room." Honey slowly stepped into the fairly dark room. The curtains were still closed like Rei left them.

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly walked into the room.

"The housekeeper woke up. She's resting on the couch. Kyouya's watching her." Kaoru spoke.

"Hey isn't that Rei's phone?" Hikaru pointed to the small red phone lying on the floor beside her bed.

Honey picked up the phone and noticed the unsent text message. "She was messaging Takashi…" Honey looked up at the stunned Mori who stood frozen. "She must have been taken before she could send it…"

"What does it say?" Tamaki looked over from his place beside the window.

"It says. _Help me…_and that's all…" Honey's normal perky voice was made somber by the message.

Haruhi took a step back and bumped into an object covered by a white sheet. "I wonder what this is…"

"Only one way to find out…" Hikaru walked over and pulled the sheet off the object revealing a beautiful painting of the club.

The host club looked at the painting in awe.

"This must have been why she did not stay for the meetings this week. She was working on this…" Haruhi looked over at the stunned club.

The painting had all the host club members in it. To the right of the large couch was Takashi standing tall with a faint smile on his face. Standing in front of him with a bright smile was Honey. Sitting on the couch to their left was Kyouya peering over looking rather calm with a slight smile. In the center of the couch was Haruhi sitting with a warm smile. To her left of course was Tamaki with a princely smile across his face. Standing behind the couch were the twins standing shoulder to shoulder with light smiles on their faces.

"It's amazing…" Haruhi choked out.

"Yea…she's really talented" Tamaki whispered then shook his head. "Come on, we have to find her."

Honey nodded and hopped on Mori's shoulders. Mori quickly walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Kyouya looked over as the club walked down the stairs. "She's going to be fine. I am having a doctor come to be sure." He stood up. "First step…check the security cameras…" His eyes had a glint of determination in them.

"The shadow king is on the case" Hikaru grinned at Kyouya.


	12. Rescue

Kyouya stepped out of the back room with a piece of paper. "Took some careful processing but I got the registration on the license plate. They knocked out the camera but were careless in leaving the van in the shot while they did it." Kyouya rolled his eyes thinking that these kidnappers were quite frankly morons.

"What are we waiting for" Mori's rough voice spoke, leaving the club in shock hearing Mori's voice in such a rough manner.

"I have an address but there is no guarantee…" Kyouya stepped past the group.

"The case is in the morning, if she doesn't show up the case could be thrown out." Ami spoke as she looked over at the club members as they exited leaving Mori left. "Please save Miss Rei…" She looked at the tallest of the members.

Mori looked at the woman and walked out of the room following Honey's lead. The club piled into a limo which quickly left the manor. They sped through the streets in silence when Honey finally spoke.

"Where are we going?" Honey looked at Kyouya.

"The address on the van's registration is located downtown. It's not the nicest neighborhood so I have my family's officers on standby…this may get ugly." Kyouya looked at the club. None of them had ever imagined being in a situation like this but knew they wanted to save their friend.

"Her father arranged this…" Mori's gaze was locked out the window.

"What kind of father would arrange his own daughter to be kidnapped by a group of violent men?" Haruhi looked over at Mori.

"The same kind of man that would beat his wife and child within an inch of their lives" Hikaru snapped, his gaze also locked on the scene passing by out the window.

The limo suddenly came to a stop.

"This is where we get out" Kyouya climbed out of the limo while the rest of the club followed his lead. "We don't want any unnecessary attention…" He began walking down the street with the rest of the host club following his lead. Kyouya may come off as cold but he couldn't sit back and let someone be harmed if he could prevent it. He led the club down some side streets.

"This is definitely not a neighborhood you want to get caught in at night…" Tamaki spoke breaking the long period of silence.

The group nodded as Kyouya stopped in front of a run down brick house. "Here it is."

"Things may get messy. You should probably wait here. Me and Takashi can handle this" Honey smiled. He may be small but he was one of the toughest fighters anyone has ever known. Honey's family was well known for their amazing fighting skill and Honey was one of the best. Mori had learned along side Honey but focused more on kendo style fighting.

"If things get out of hand my family's police force is on standby" Kyouya looked over at the silent house. The black van he saw on the security footage was parked in the driveway. The rest of the club hid behind some tall bushes so they wouldn't be seen by those in the house.

Honey and Mori walked up the path leading to the house. Honey knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The door slowly opened and a tall man wearing jeans and a black sweatshirt stood with a scar on his chin. He had messy black hair and dark green blood shot eyes.

"What do you want?" The man's voice was rough.

"Excuse me sir but we are a little lost, could we use your phone?" Honey smiled up at the man.

"No. Go away" The man went to shut the door but Mori stopped it with his foot.

"It will only take a minute" Honey begged.

"I said no" The man growled.

Mori pushed the door open with ease and stepped past the man with Honey close behind him. Mori froze when he saw Rei tied to a kitchen chair. A red bandana was tied around her mouth so she could not talk. Her eyes widened when she saw Mori and Honey here. The house was run down with the paint peeling off the bland white walls. Against the right wall was a stained off white couch with several tears in it. The carpet on the floor was brown with multiple stains, some of which looked like blood.

Three men stepped out of the back room and glared at the two high school students.

"Rei-chan!" Honey rushed over, jumping past the group of men that tried to grab him. "Are you alright?" Honey smiled.

Rei nodded, still unable to talk with the bandana in her mouth.

A man grabbed Honey's arm but Honey glared at him and grabbed his wrist throwing him into a wall.

Mori pushed two men that tried to grab him and walked past them. "Mitsukuni…" He looked at Honey then the last man in the room.

Honey ran and kicked the man into a wall. "You're gonna tell us who your boss is" Honey glared down at the man cowering in the corner.

"M-Mr. Oshiro…he paid us to kidnap her until the case was dropped then kill her." The man stuttered.

Mori untied Rei's arms before taking the bandana off from around her mouth and gently picked her up in his arms. "Are you alright?" His voice calmly spoke.

Rei nodded "Yes. Thank you"

"Let's get out of here, it stinks in here." Honey smiled returning to his happy-go-lucky self as he skipped out of the house. Mori walked carefully stepping over the cowardly men as he followed Honey. A man picked up a pipe from under the couch and attempted to hit Mori over the head with it but he pulled Rei close with one arm and raised his left hand and grabbed the pipe. He turned and kicked the man away before walking out, still carrying Rei in his right arm by holding her close to his chest.

"Hey, she's okay!" Hikaru smiled and waved at the three as they exited the house.

Rei was embarrassed that they had to save her again but more so because she was in her nightgown. Mori gently put her down and took off his coat and draped it over Rei's shoulders so she could cover herself.

"I think it is best if you don't return home tonight…Your aunt and uncle are resting in the hospital over night as well as your housekeeper…" Kyouya spoke, acting like he did not care.

"You could stay with me." Haruhi offered. "I don't live in a mansion like everyone else but we can make room."

"I couldn't intrude like that." Rei pulled the jacket tighter around herself.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all. My father wouldn't mind" Haruhi smiled.

"It may be best. It would be the last place they would look for you." Kyouya began walking in the direction of the parked limo as a bunch of men dressed in all black stormed into the tiny house.

"Alright, as long as your father doesn't mind" Rei smiled softly as they all climbed into the limo.


	13. Parents

The limo drove a few miles until they reached Haruhi's apartment. The sun had completely set so no one could see the limo driving up. Rei climbed out of the limo followed by Haruhi.

Rei went to give Mori his jacket back when he spoke up. "Keep it, you can return it at school." He spoke looking at her. His eyes actually looked gentle.

Rei nodded "Thank you Takashi"

Mori nodded and closed the limo door and it slowly drove away. Rei kept the jacket tight around herself. The nightgown was fairly long stopping at her knees but she was uncomfortable with her arms and upper chest revealed so she kept the jacket close to her.

Haruhi led Rei upstairs and unlocked her apartment door. She opened it to reveal a fairly spacious apartment. Haruhi took off her shoes and stepped inside. Since Rei did not have any shoes she wiped her feet on the door mat before entering.

"Oh my Haruhi is finally home! I was getting worried-" Ranka stepped out and froze. Ranka was Haruhi's father, a rather thin man who mostly dressed as a woman. He had long light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked over at Rei who was standing beside Haruhi.

"Sorry, I forgot to call you. Is it okay is Rei stays here for the night?" Haruhi looked at her father.

The flamboyant Ranka smiled. "Of course sweetie" He walked over and stuck out his hand to Rei.

"My name is Ryoji but please call me Ranka." Ranka smiled brightly.

Rei smiled softly and shook his hand. She had never been around such a feminine man before yet she did not have a problem with it.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight." Rei bowed. "My name is Rei Oshiro"

"It is nice to meet you as well sweetie. Make yourself at home." Ranka gave a wide smile.

"I'll show you where the rest room is so you can wash up" Haruhi walked down the hallway to a small bathroom. It was simple and clean with white tiles, a white porcelain toilet and a white shower and white shower curtain with sakura blossoms on it.

"Towels are in the cabinet, I'll leave some pajamas in my room which is right across the hall for you to change in." Haruhi smiled and walked back into the living room so Rei could shower.

"So who is she exactly?" Ranka looked at his daughter with curiosity as he stood in the kitchen pouring himself some tea.

"It's a long story" Haruhi sighed.

"Care to at least sum it up?" Ranka looked at his daughter wanting to know the whole story.

"Her father hits her dad…he's in jail and tried to have her killed so she couldn't testify…" Haruhi looked at her father, actually saying the words made her furious. "What kind of father hits his own child? What kind of father tries to have his child killed?"

Ranka walked over and hugged his daughter, calming her down. "Some people don't know why they do things. Some people just aren't fit to be parents." Ranka released his grip on his daughter. "It's a strange world out there but you gotta find the right people to make this life worth living." He smiled.

Haruhi nodded as she heard Rei walk out to the living room. She had brushed her hair and dried it mostly with a towel but it was still damp. She was wearing one of Haruhi's fleece nightgowns. Since the two were both about the same figure size minus a few inches in height and bust. Since Rei was taller it stopped just above her knee rather than just below Haruhi's. Since the sleeves were short her bruises were clearly visible.

"I'll start dinner" Haruhi smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Want any help? I usually help Ami in the kitchen a lot." Rei smiled.

"It's okay, it won't take long to cook" Haruhi smiled and pulled out a rice cooker and added some water.

Rei sat down in the small dining area. She sat down on the floor since the table was so low. She looked around the room admiring the architecture.

"How are you feeling Rei" Ranka smiled and sat down across from Rei.

"I'm okay, just thinking about what a nice home you have." Rei smiled.

"Thank you" Ranka smiled. "My wife did most of the decorating. We haven't changed it much since…" Ranka trailed off, avoiding the sore subject about his late wife.

"I lost my mother too…Haruhi seems really happy. It's good to have a parent that cares as much as you do for her." Rei smiled.

"It was hard working and trying to care for her as well but she had her mother's spirit and she really grew up." Ranka smiled, looking over at Haruhi as she walked in and placed the plates of food on the table before sitting down beside her father.

"Let's eat" Haruhi smiled, completely oblivious to the fact they were talking about her.

The three ate their dinner which consisted of rice, chicken and some vegetables. They talked about Ranka's day at work and the strange customers.

When the meal was completed Rei insisted on cleaning and she washed the dishes and put them away. She then walked out to the living room.

"I believe we still have that old blow up mattress in the hall closet" Ranka pondered aloud.

Haruhi walked over to the closet and pulled out a rubber mattress. "Not to glamorous but it's comfortable." She smiled.

"Thank you" Rei bowed.

"No need to thank us" Ranka smiled. "I'm going to get some rest, goodnight you two." Ranka waved and walked into his bedroom.

Haruhi carried the deflated mattress to her room and plugged it into a free socket and let the motor inflate it. When it finally inflated she unplugged it and placed some clean sheets on it along with two pillows and spare blanket.

"You sure you want the blow up mattress?" Haruhi looked at Rei.

"I really don't mind. My father may be rich but I am far from spoiled. My mother raised me respectively." Rei smiled.

Haruhi walked into the bathroom and changed into a long fleece nightgown before returning and crawling into bed. She never had a sleepover before so she didn't know what else to do.

"Mori-Senpai really likes you" Haruhi looked over at Rei who was lying on the blowup mattress under the blanket.

"He's really sweet and strong" Rei blushed.

"He's protective, and I can tell that he likes how you are so great with Honey." Haruhi smiled.

"Honey's great. He's funny and really helped me when I needed it." Rei smiled.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Haruhi changed the subject.

"Yea…I mean this is huge…it'll be all over television and I'll be testifying against my own father…" Rei sighed.

"You'll do fine. Don't tell the club I told you but we will all be there tomorrow. We're skipping school for the day and are going to watch the case. It was Honey's idea and Kyouya got us seats in the courtroom." Haruhi still didn't know how they got this straightened out so easily.

Rei suddenly felt a lot better about everything. "That makes me feel so much better." Rei smiled. "Goodnight Haruhi" Rei yawned and closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. It did not take long for her to fall asleep. She was exhausted from not sleeping the previous night.

Haruhi soon laid her head down and fell asleep as well.


	14. The Case

The next day Rei's lawyer was over Haruhi's house so Rei could get ready for the case. Rei was dressed in a simple purple dress with a white ribbon tied in a bow around her waist. The dress had short sleeves that only covered her shoulders. She put on a white dress coat so she could hide the bruises until she had to show them. Her wrists were still sore from where the ropes burned her.

Rei was pacing back and forth in the living room. She was nervous about seeing her father. She wasn't sure if she could go through with it. So many thoughts were going through her head when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked over as she stopped in her tracks seeing Ranka smiling at her.

"Don't worry sweetie you're going to do great." Ranka played the supportive parent role so well. His words alone made Rei feel so much better. "You're going to put a monster in jail and get your father the help he needs."

Rei nodded and bowed "Thank you Ranka".

"You don't need to bow for me hun." Ranka chuckled.

"Rei are you ready to go?" Rei's lawyer Hana Myuza smiled. Hana was dressed in a knee length black skirt and white buttoned up blouse under an unbuttoned black dress coat. Tying the outfit together was a pair of one inch black high heels. Hana was fairly short so every little bit helped and they also made her look respectable. "We don't want to get there late."

"Yes Ms. Myuza" Rei spoke softly.

"Haruhi and the others are there waiting. They'll be with you through it all" Ranka smiled and gave Rei a gentle hug. Rei was shocked but hugged back. Ranka was such a nice person and had his own quirky personality.

Rei followed Hana out of the house and into a small black car. The driver let the girls in and closed the door before climbing into the driver's seat. The driver drove the girls through the streets to a large court house. There was a large crowd of people, mostly paparazzi looking to make some easy money by covering the case and getting pictures.

"Just ignore the questions and comments and walk quickly with me through them. The police won't let them touch you." Hana reassured Rei.

Rei nodded as Hana stepped out of the car, Rei following close behind. As soon as Rei stepped out of the car the paparazzi swarmed them but were held back by the police. Bright flashes threatened to blind Rei's vision.

"We will have a comment for the press during our first recess but as of now my client has no comment." Hana spoke looking at the swarm of desperate photographers. Hana began walking and Rei stayed close. The massive swarm shouted questions which received no answers. Hana and Rei made their way up the white marble stairs into the white courthouse.

When the doors closed the sounds of the people outside seemed silenced. Their voices were no longer able to be heard. The silence was broken by Honey's cheerful voice.

"Rei-chan!" Honey ran over and stopped just in front of them. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you" Rei smiled faintly and looked up as the rest of the club walked over. They were all dressed in simple suits obviously designed by the twin's mother. They were all black with a simple white undershirt and a red tie and black dress shoes.

"Thank you all for coming" Rei gave them a smile to attempt to seem okay but no one believed it.

"Don't worry Rei. We will all be in there to support you." Tamaki gave her a reassuring princely smile.

"You should all be seated; Mr. Oshiro will be here shortly." Hana looked at the group.

"We'll be inside Rei-chan" Honey smiled and followed the group inside. Mori waited a moment looking at Rei. He stood so tall and strong. Rei immediately felt safer. Mori nodded and walked inside following the others.

"Let's go inside before your father arrives." Hana spoke and in that moment the door opened. Mr. Oshiro walked in dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt and black tie. He looked so sophisticated. The tall sophisticate man standing beside him was his lawyer. Rei knew the man from a few parties that her father had thrown. His name was Mito Kyozuko. He had short blonde hair and sharp green eyes. He was wearing a blue suit with a white under shirt and blue tie. The two men walked over. Mr. Oshiro's gaze sent a chill down Rei's spine.

"Why not just drop all of this Rei, you know what happens to liars in court" Mr. Oshiro grinned at Rei.

"Mr. Kyozuko tell your client to save his words for the court room and stop intimidating my client" Hana gently guided Rei into the court room and sat behind a wooden table while Mr. Kyozuko and Mr. Oshiro sat to the left of the room behind their table.

"Rei do not let him get to you" Hana looked at Rei who was speechless.

Rei nodded, remembering what Ranka told her before she left. "I won't" Rei turned and saw the club sitting two rows back from Rei and Hana's table. Kyouya sat silently waiting for the case to begin while the others smiled; trying to reassure Rei that everything would be okay.

A man in a black robe stepped out and an officer standing beside the stand spoke.

"All rise." His voice was rough and strong.

Everyone stood up as the judge took his seat at the front of the room, elevated from the floor.

"Case number 764A. Rei Oshiro vs. Ryozu Oshiro. You may sit" The bailiff spoke again.

Everyone then sat down again.

"Good morning everyone." The judge spoke. He was an older man probably in his middle fifties with black hair with hints of grey throughout it. "Shall we get started?"


	15. Lies

Rei sat on the stand, ready to answer any questions that Mr. Kyozuko would ask her. Mr. Kyozuko looked at Rei.

"Ms. Oshiro…please tell the court what happened five years ago, the night your mother passed." Mr. Kyozuko looked at the courtroom.

"Well…" Rei began. "I had just gotten home from school and my father was on the phone. He looked at me and quickly hung up. He looked...sad…he walked over to me and blatantly told me that my mother was in an accident and died." Rei's voice was soft as she talked about such a sore subject.

"Isn't it true that you were angry with him? Angry and blamed him for everything? Told him that it was his fault?" Mr. Kyozuko glared at Rei.

"Of course not" Rei held her voice, trying not to shout at the lawyer.

"Now, if your father truly hit you like you accuse, why didn't you say anything? You say that he started after your mother died, why wait so long?" Mr. Kyozuko spoke harshly.

"I was scared-" Rei began but was interrupted by Mr. Kyozuko.

"Scared that you would get in trouble for lying? Ruining your father's reputation?" Mr. Kyozuko raised his voice.

"I object!" Honey stood up on his seat with his right hand raised. He was angry about the way the lawyer was treating Rei.

Mori picked Honey up and sat him back down in his seat. "No Mitsukuni" he spoke softly so he wouldn't upset the judge.

The judged cleared his throat looking over at the hosts giving them a silent warning to keep quiet.

"No sir. I was afraid that no one would believe me and that he would kill me like he threatened to do multiple times…He always said that if I muttered a word about when he hit me that he would kill me…" Rei spoke softly, remaining calm.

"Didn't he give you everything? But none of that was enough for you. Now you want to take his reputation as well. He never hit you did he?" Mr. Kyozuko raised his voice more.

"Objection your honor he's badgering my client." Hana stood up.

"Sustained, that's a warning Mr. Kyozuko" The judge looked at Mr. Kyozuko.

"No further questions…" Mr. Kyozuko walked and sat at his table.

Hana stood and walked over to the front of the court.

"Now, Rei, tell the court exactly what happened the night your father was arrested." Hana looked at Rei.

"Well…I was staying after school for a club meeting and my friends noticed my bruises…My father came in and took me back home. He was angry that they knew about the bruises so he started beating me. My friends came in and stopped him. Then the police took him away…" Rei spoke softer but loud enough so the jury could hear her.

"And what about two nights ago…what happened?" Hana looked at Rei.

"I was getting ready for bed when I heard my housekeeper scream. I then heard my aunt and uncle scream and I locked my bedroom door but a man dressed in all black broke it down. Next thing I knew I smelt a foul odor and fell asleep. When I woke up the men told me they were working for my father" Rei looked out at the room filled with people. "My friends saved me"

"Object your honor, hearsay" Mr. Kyozuko spoke up.

"Sustained, jury disregard what was just said." The judge spoke.

"No further questions." Hana spoke and returned to her seat and Rei returned to hers.

Rei's father then went to the stand. Mr. Kyozuko stood and walked over.

"Mr. Oshiro, what happened the night you were arrested?" Mr. Kyozuko looked at his client.

"I had just picked up my daughter from school. We had a quiet ride home and when we got there she started shouting that she hated me and started hitting me. I gently grabbed her wrists only to make her stop. Next thing I know her friends broke into our home and pushed me away from her and were having me arrested for assault." Mr. Oshiro looked at the jury. "I would never hurt my daughter." Mr. Oshiro looked very believable since he was used to lying in court. "She is the only family that I have left since my wife passed."

"No further questions" Mr. Kyozuko returned to his seat.

Hana stood up and walked up. "Isn't it true that before Rei was transferred to Ouran academy her teacher began asking you questions about her bruises?"

"Yes, but that was something completely different. They were always over cautious about all of their students and did not understand Rei." Mr. Oshiro glared at Hana.

"Then where did her bruises come from? Where did the hand prints come from?" Hana remained strong not letting him get to her.

"Rei is very clumsy, she falls down a lot and bumps into things, the hand marks are from me trying to catch her from falling. Every morning she runs around getting ready for school and trips over her own feet." Mr. Oshiro seemed to have an excuse for everything. "My daughter does not ever listen to me. She always runs around like a wild child and ends up getting hurt. She has a free spirit like her mother had and never thinks of the consequences of her actions."

"Sure she does…no further questions" Hana returned to her seat.

"We will now take a short recess" The judge spoke as he stood up and exited the room.

Everyone in the room followed suit and walked out of the room. The hosts stood in the lobby of the court house talking.

"I can't believe her father acts so innocent" Kaoru murmured.

"It's sickening" Hikaru added.

"It is part of being a lawyer I suppose…you must know how to lie without people realizing it." Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"If you ask me a gentleman should never lie especially in matters such as these" Tamaki spoke proudly.

"He is definitely a sick man…" Haruhi sighed heavily as she looked over at the now empty courtroom.

_(I would like to thank my friend lightofthemoon12 for the brilliant idea of honey's objection! :) )_


	16. Results

The rest of the case dragged on for hours. The court room was now filled with people eager for the jury to return with their decision. Rei was looking down at her hands that lay on her lap. She was attempting to remain calm but she was scared, if he was found not guilty than he would definitely kill her and if he was found guilty she would lose her father.

She looked up as the jury door opened and they all filed into the room to their seats. The judge looked over at Mr. Oshiro.

"Please stand Mr. Oshiro" The judge spoke as Mr. Oshiro got to his feet as well as his lawyer. "How does the jury find?"

A thin man with brown hair and black thin framed glasses stood, holding a piece of paper. He was clearly the foreman of the jury.

"In the matter of assault how do you find?" The judge looked at the man.

"We the jury find Ryozu Oshiro…guilty" The man spoke strongly.

"And in the matter of kidnapping how do you find?" The judge spoke again.

"We the jury find the defendant guilty…" The man then took his seat.

"Outragious!" Mr. Oshiro shouted in anger before turning to look at his daughter. "You little bitch I will have you killed for this!" He stepped out from behind the table only to be grabbed by two police officers, one on either arm.

"Let go of me at once!" Mr. Oshiro attempted to get out of their grip to no avail.

The two officers dragged him out of the room.

"Sentencing will be next week, court dismissed" The judge slammed his gavel down with a definite bang, signaling the end of the case.

With that loud bang Rei suddenly felt a hundred pounds lighter. She was frozen, not believing what had just happened. She felt that if she moved all of this would disappear. She then felt someone hugging her, she looked to see it was Hana.

"You don't have to be afraid now" Hana smiled as she let go of her.

"Thank you Hana" Rei bowed.

"Rei-chan!" Honey's happy voice chimed through the emptying courtroom as he ran over to her and stood on the table.

"Hi Honey" Rei smiled.

"You certainly seem a lot happier" Tamaki smiled as he walked over with the rest of the club.

"I feel it…" Rei smiled softly. "How about we celebrate at my house tonight?" Rei looked over at her aunt and uncle who nodded approval for her to host a party.

"I suppose I could stay for a bit." Kyouya spoke as he jotted notes down on a piece of paper clipped to a clip board that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"Sounds like fun" The twins spoke simultaneously.

"What time?" Haruhi looked at Rei.

"You can all come over at six" Rei smiled. "Dress casual okay?" Rei smiled and waved goodbye to the group and smiled at Mori before exiting with Hana.

"That tall kid seems to have a thing for you" Hana smiled as the two climbed into their car.

Rei blushed "He's so kind and gentle…many people see him as intimidating but he is so friendly but quiet." Rei looked out the window as they drove down the streets on their way to Rei's home.

"Try to enjoy yourself tonight, your friends will be there to ensure you have fun" Hana smiled as they pulled into Rei's driveway.

Rei climbed out of the car and looked at Hana "You and your husband are welcome to come tonight if you'd like. None of this would be possible without you" Rei smiled.

"We'd love too, see you at six" Hana smiled as Rei closed the door and the driver drove away.

Rei walked into the house and went up to her room. She then heard her aunt and uncle return and say that they will be cooking for the party. That was what was different with them, they were rich but they did not have the house keepers do all of the work. Rei liked helping her housekeepers but her father disapproved of it so she only helped when he was not home.

Rei looked at the clock seeing it was already four o'clock.

"Rei could you come help us in the kitchen?" She heard her aunt call from down stairs.

"Sure" Rei smiled and walked down stairs and to the kitchen where Ai and Hiro were in the kitchen. The smell of delicious food filled the kitchen. "It smells delicious"

"Can you start with the desserts? If I remember correctly you make delicious baked goods. Ai smiled.

"Sure" Rei smiled and began mixing ingredients. After about half an hour she had put two trays of cupcakes and a tray of cookies as well as a strawberry cake into the oven.

"Thanks Rei" Ai smiled and put a tray of steaks onto a plate so she could grill them when the time came.

"How is Ami?" Rei looked at her uncle.

"She's doing well, she wanted to come back to work but we told her to rest, but she insisted on sending her sister over to help for the party tonight. Her name is Hima." Hiro smiled as the doorbell rang. "That must be her now." Hiro walked out of the kitchen and returned shortly after with a petite girl with shoulder length brown hair. She stood about 5'3" and had a facial structure similar to Ami's.

"Hello, I'm Ami's sister Hima" Hima smiled. "What can I do to help?"

"Well you can help Ai cook while Rei and I help the gardener outside." Hiro smiled as he and Rei walked out the back door.

"Hey Darro, need a hand out here?" Hiro smiled at the gardener.

Darro looked at Hiro confused, not being used to being asked if he needed help. "Um, sure sir"

"You don't need to call me sir, call me Hiro" Hiro stuck out his hand, finally able to introduce himself to Darro.

Darro shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Hiro."

"Now what can we do to help?" Hiro smiled.

"Well, would you two mind grabbing some chairs from the shed?" Darro handed Hiro a key to unlock the shed.

Hiro smiled and took the key.

After about half an hour the yard was set up with tables and chairs along with lights set up so everyone could enjoy the cool fresh air after the sun set. Darro even pulled the old fire pit out from the shed so they could light it after it got dark.

"Thank you so much Darro, the yard looks great." Rei smiled.

"You should get ready, your friends will be here soon." Hiro smiled.

Rei looked at a clock and saw that she had half an hour until the others would arrive. She quickly rushed up stairs to get ready.


	17. Peace

The door bell rang and Hima walked to the door, opening it as the hosts walked in. Tamaki was dressed in blue dress pants and a white buttoned up shirt and black dress shoes. Haruhi was dressed in a blight blue spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees and matching blue flats. The twins were wearing blue jeans but Hikaru wore a blue tank top and Kaoru wore a green tank top. Honey was wearing white shorts and a blue plain t-shirt. Mori was wearing black cargo shorts and a white tank top. Lastly Kyouya stood wearing black dress pants and a white t-shirt under a red sleeveless vest.

Hima bowed. "Welcome, please come in."

The host club smiled and entered the living room, each person wondering where Rei was.

"Something smells good!" Honey smiled smelling the scent of baked goods.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I will tell Miss Oshiro you have arrived." Hima smiled as she walked upstairs. She gently knocked on Rei's bedroom door. "Miss Oshiro your friends have arrived."

"I'll be right down." Rei spoke from behind the closed door as she continued getting ready.

Hima nodded before walking down stairs to where the host club waited. "She shall be down momentarily." She then slipped into the kitchen.

"It's nice being here without having to save anyone" Hikaru chuckled.

"Her home is very nice" Haruhi looked around.

The club looked over as Rei began walking down the stairs. She was wearing a purple kimono with long loose fitting sleeves. The kimono stopped just above her knees. The kimono was a dark purple shade with white accents and white belt tied around her small waist. She was wearing black high heels. Her long black hair was pulled back away from her face, leaving half of her hair down while the front was pulled into a small ponytail.

"Wow Rei-chan you look pretty!" Honey smiled as Rei walked over to them.

Mori starred for a moment before returning his gaze to the group.

"Thank you" Rei smiled. "Come on, we will be spending the evening in the garden tonight. It is supposed to be nice out." Rei guided the host club outside to the large back yard. All the time she spent working on the garden with her uncle and Darro had really paid off. There was a large volley ball net set up in the center of the yard with the ball leaning against the right post. To the right of them was a large rose garden. Each red rose stood out against the green leaves of the bushes.

"Wow, your yard is beautiful Rei" Haruhi looked around in awe. "It looks even prettier than last time we were here."

"Thank you, Darro is a wonderful gardener. He always does a wonderful job. Uncle Hiro and I had fun helping him out here this evening." Rei smiled and waved over at Darro who was sitting with Hiro on the patio. Darro smiled as he and Hiro waved back.

"Who wants to play volleyball?" Hikaru grinned as he ran over to the volleyball net.

"I do!" Kaoru ran after his twin brother. The twins always did everything together, so if one wanted to play a game, the other would join without hesitation.

"Sure" Haruhi walked over following the two twins over to the net.

"Sounds wonderful" Tamaki ran after Haruhi. Tamaki was like a puppy, following Haruhi wherever she went.

"I'll sit this one out." Kyouya walked over and sat with Hiro and Darro on the patio. He was never the kind to goof off like the rest of the club. He preferred working on his laptop.

"Me too!" Honey ran over to the patio as Hima walked and placed a tray of cupcakes on the patio table. Honey smiled and took a cupcake, thanking Hima before taking a bite of it.

"I should as well, I don't need the cast anymore but I need to rest my wrist until it heals completely." Rei smiled and watched at the four begin their game.

Mori looked down at her. "How's your wrist?"

Rei looked up at him. "It feels much better, thank you."

Mori nodded and looked over at Honey as he ate his cupcake, and then looked at the rose garden.

"Would you like to look at the garden? Darro and I worked a little on it today before you all arrived." Rei looked up at him with a smile.

Mori nodded and followed her lead into the garden. Rei walked past the tall bushes with Mori following her.

"Darro works hard on this garden. He remembers how much my mother loved it. Even after she passed he still kept the garden the way she loved it." Rei smiled. "A little piece of her left behind-" Rei stopped when she saw Mori looking at her. "T-Takashi"

Mori placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down slowly so his face was only an inch away hesitating a moment before pressing his lips against hers deeply. Rei smiled and began kissing him back. She remembered their first kiss in this garden. She felt so shy then but now she was more relaxed and could tell Takashi was as well.

The two parted quickly when they heard the bushes rustle.

"You guys it's rude to spy" The two heard Haruhi's attempted whisper.

Rei and Mori stepped out of the bushes and saw the Host club huddled around each other. Everyone except Kyouya and Honey was huddled together. Kyouya and Honey were still sitting with Hiro and Darro.

"Oh H-Hey Mori" Tamaki smiled trying to play innocent.

"You guys aren't good at hiding." Rei sighed.

"No use trying to be subtle" Kaoru looked at Hikaru.

"So you finally kissed her" Hikaru grinned.

Mori turned away silently.

Rei gently grabbed Mori's wrist. "What about it?" Rei smirked. "Wasn't the first time"

Mori looked down at her with a faint smile.

"Is he smiling?" Hikaru smiled. "Now I have seen everything."

"Shut up Hikaru" Haruhi and Yumi spoke simultaneously with a light laugh in their voices.

Rei couldn't help but smile now. Things were finally at peace and she could truly relax without any more fear. She was with her friends and the one man that could truly make her happy, that was all she could have ever asked for in her life…

_The End! Hope you all enjoyed the story. I have several others planned with other animes! Hope you all continue reading my stories and giving me feedback! _


End file.
